Forward to the Past (film)
Forward to the Past is an American science-fiction action comedy-adventure film and a spin-off of the Back to the Future film series. The film is directed by John Berry and executive produced by Steven Spielberg, and stars T.J. Miller and Aaron Abrams as the main characters. The production companies are Amblin Entertainment, responsible for the the Back to the Future franchise, and Legendary Pictures. The film takes place in the present, where two friends meet and one discovers the elements of the remains of the DeLorean Time Machine and uses them to create their own time traveling car, then time travel to October 6, 1930. When returning to the present, their timeline becomes altered. The film uses a Mustang as the new time machine, after it was scrapped from the original, due to one of the filmmakers refusing to have Doc Brown drive a Mustang. Plot In the year 2018, Zeke Williams is an optimistic, honest and curious man living in the neighborhood of Hill Valley, California dating girlfriend Cathrine Tamber. His mother and father have decided to get a divorce and his brother has been worrying about it. At the Town Square, he meets science-buff Jefferson Gary, who he also befriends. Jefferson brings him to the former house of Doc Brown, where he has retrieved remaining pieces of the DeLorean time machine; the Flux Capacitor, Mr. Fusion and the time circuits. After knowing about the DeLorean, he was inspired to create his own time machine, out of a 1965 Mustang. Three months later, the time machine is finished. Two of them get in the car and take it out for a test run to October 6, 1930. There, the duo encounter reporter Edna Strickland, who is writing a story about Irving "Kid" Tannen's escape from the local jail. Getting their opinion of on his escape, Zeke, calling himself "Daniel Brook" says the he and Jefferson, calling him "John Payne" hope someone will go after him. Before departing, she is disgusted by Zeke's bushy hairstyle, and thinks of it as something a hooligan would have. After she leaves, Jefferson thinks it is best to change his hairdo (as the afro will not be invented until the 1960's). The two go to the barber shop and give Zeke a haircut. Coincidentally, Arthur McFly enters the shop for one too, until Kid Tannen enters and reminds Artie to stay at the safehouse until he gives him the all clear. Artie leaves with his boss and Zeke wonders how he ended up with Kid in the first place. Jefferson responds that it is best not to know, then the two leave the barber shop and head back to the Mustang, but Zeke wants to explore 1930. Jefferson agrees with him, only if they be cautious of the timeline. The two go the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen, as of they have not had anything to eat since they left. They encounter Artie again, which Zeke wonders why he ended up with Kid. Before he could respond, Kid enters and bosses him to go back, but Zeke stands up to him. When Kid was draws about to draw his gun when Zeke stood up, Zeke kicks him in the groin and punches him down. He then runs out. Kid regains his consciousness and chases Zeke. It ends with Zeke stopping at the police station, waits for Kid to get closer and karate kicks him to the ground. Officer Danny Parker exits the station and sees Kid on the ground and thanks Zeke for catching him. After Kid gets arrested, Zeke and Jefferson depart 1930 and return to 2018. After returning home, they find everything alright. When they part ways, Zeke heads to his house and goes inside, but no one else is around. He goes inside every room of his home to find them empty and deserted. He calls his parents from one of their mobile phones and they tell him that they are out of town because of the expanded Tannen family taking over Hill Valley as a promise for their distant relative: Kid Tannen. Zeke exits his house, which unexpectedly, the Tannen family find him and mistaken him as the son of Daniel Brook. When one is about to shoot him, Jefferson grabs him and they drive away. Jefferson shows him a newspaper with the headline, "Stranger Named Daniel Brook Stops Kid Tannen, Tannen Seeks Revenge!". The duo go back to prevent the event from happening. Work in Progress Cast * T.J. Miller as Zeke Williams * Aaron Abrams as Jefferson Gary * Chris Parnell as Irving "Kid" Tannen * Michelle Gomez as Edna Strickland * Crispin Glover as Arthur "Artie" McFly * Melissa Hutchison as Sylvia "Trixie Trotter" Misken * Seth MacFarlane as Officer Danny Parker Rating Rated PG-13 for ??? Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:3D films Category:Science fiction films Category:Time travel films Category:American adventure films Category:American action comedy films Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in the 1900s Category:Films set in the 1930s Category:Films set in the future Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Back to the Future Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas